Episode 8635 (31st October 2019)
Plot Jamie tells Andrea that Rhona is Graham's mystery woman and he wants to tell Kim. Andrea thinks he is getting ahead of himself but is unable to talk him out of it. Arthur is feeling threatened and annoyed when Archie is treated with more compassion and is allowed longer time using the gadgets. Doug arranges a meet-up with Rodney when he tells him he has found some weed in the pirate ship. Preparations are in full swing for the Halloween party and Kim is on the receiving end of a cold reception from Graham when she bumps into him outside the café. The teens make way for their party in the salon when Bernice and Kerry leave it unattended to go to the party in the pub. Noah becomes jealous when Jacob turns up, with the feeling of not getting as much attention from Leanna than he had hoped. Laurel and Nicola are forced to set some ground rules when things between Archie and Arthur become heated. Kim witnesses Graham and Andrea talking and standing very close together. She puts two and two together and comes up with five. It becomes apparent to Rodney and Eric that Doug's arranged meet-up was under false pretences when he confronts the pair on Jimmy's outburst and feels betrayed that they have used him. Kim makes way to confront Andrea when she sees a figure wearing the same costume as her laughing and joking in the pub with Graham in front of Jamie. She's more than shocked when the figure turns around and it's Rhona. Insults start flaring and she reveals that she and Graham slept together at the adventure park not long ago. Graham loses his cool and escorts Rhona from the premises. Noah becomes nasty with Jacob when he patronisingly asks him questions about Maya. A hurt Jacob walks out of the party and Leanna isn't far behind. Lydia is unable to contact the solicitors to find out who left her the money. A guilt-ridden Rodney and Eric try apologising to Doug. Arthur is reading Archie a story in the back garden of Mulberry Cottage and begins to tease him. He turns a light-hearted story into a cold-hearted one and chases him around the garden. Archie trips over a bike and sprains his knee. Hearing the commotion, Laurel runs into the back garden and goes to get a plaster out of the pirate ship where she finds Doug's stash. Aaron is livid when Luke turns up in the village wanting to talk to Victoria. Amid confrontation with Kim in front of a crowd in The Woolpack, Graham decides it's time for some confessions. Andrea begins to panic he's going to reveal all about Millie, but is comeuppance is set on Jamie when he tells Kim that he was responsible for sending her into prison. Cast Regular cast *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Archie Breckle - Kai Assi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Eve Dingle - Bonnie & Billy Clement (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Luke - Max Parker Locations *Church Lane car park *Keepers Cottage - Living room, hallway and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and back garden *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Beauty & Bernice *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Community Garden *Café Main Street *Pirate Ship Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kim is devastated by a revelation. Memorable dialogue Sam Dingle: "Drinking from wellies is a Dingle tradition. It goes back centuries." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes